1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to storage containers for recorded media. More particularly, the present invention relates to storage containers for disc-shaped items of recorded media such as CDs and DVDs.
2. Background Information
Numerous types of media are now sold on CDs and DVDs. Consumers and media sellers desire different types of packaging for the discs. Some types of packaging include retaining hubs having flexible fingers or push buttons that must be moved before a disc can be removed from the hub. Other types of hubs include relatively stationary components that slightly flex or deform when a disc is installed or removed. Despite the various existing hubs, room for improvement remains.
The invention provides a storage container for a disc-shaped item of recorded media. The storage container includes a hub that holds the disc-shaped item of recorded media by engaging the portion of the disc-shaped item of recorded media immediately adjacent the centrally-disposed opening of the disc-shaped item of recorded media. The hub includes three fingers that each include a holding projection that snap fits over the top of the disc-shaped item of recorded media. The container includes a ring that surrounds the hub so that the bottom of the disc-shaped item of recorded media does not engage the storage container. The outer circumference of the disc-shaped item of recorded media is supported by a circumferential ledge.
The storage container also provides media-holding projections that hold printed literature in the container.